Collective
by UniversalEd
Summary: I can't type this summary.  This story will be writen of many authors under one name and where the plot will go I can not know.
1. Plotting

This chapter is written by FanofDaEdBoyz.

-----------

AN: First chapter! Okay, this story is going to be like no other you have ever read. Actually, this may be like multiple stories you have read all smashed into one because this story, this account the story is on, is not by one person. Each new chapter will be by a different Ed, Edd n Eddy author and none of ones the show. (See how I worked in the disclaimer.) So this first chapter is written by me to start the flow of the story but it will for sure (and hopefully) drastically change so if you don't like it so far, then you may like a future chapter.

-----------

The three Eds lay beaten and smooched on the ground by the creek. They were too exhausted and humiliated to do anything. The Kankers sisters had left them by they bank at least ten minutes ago after about four hours straight of molestation. It had been three years since they moved in and the shock and repulsion of each and every attack was as strong as ever. They could no longer scream they were too young since they were now fifteen but that did not make them feel any better, but only understand it more. Of course Ed and Double D (it would have hurt Eddy's pride too much) had told teachers and parents about them but none made any effort because they were boys and the people molesting them were girls.

"We have to do something about this," Eddy sat up with a start and pounded his fists angrily into the soft soil.

"We've tried, Eddy," Double D whined and curled up, Ed scooted over by his side and hugged him.

"I don't mean that reverse psychology crap and I don't mean telling on them because that does squat. I mean we really do something about those girls," the still shortest boy said grinding his teeth together, fists clenching on the fresh grass.

"But they are demons!" Ed squealed.

"And demons need to be vanquished!" Eddy retorted, standing up to his feet, every part of his body tense.

"You are more tempered than usual," Double D commented, debating whether or not he liked Ed's hug. Ed smelled and was so unsanitary but he was a friend who shared his pain. Eddy would not tell them. Eddy would not admit, but Lee pushed herself on to him more than she ever had. He was sure that he was the only one to have a hand being forced down his pants and massage him because if it were Double D or Ed than they would be crying right now. Eddy felt he could take it no more. Then an idea struck him. Ed might as well has sprung a plot of dirt above his head and said "Boing!" this thought hit him so hard.

"I know what we can do!" Eddy announced. Double D looked at him skeptically, expecting a plan to fail but he will be dragged along to help in regardless. Ed hugged his friend tighter and looked up at Eddy. "Ed, when we were finally rescued from that tree, where did you put the boomerang?"

The intellectual one's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't certain how the plan would work, but he could definitely see how the plan was going to go. But he also blushed at the thoughts of what the toy made him do. Everyone had seen them hanging that day and for the next week. It had been humiliating for both he and Eddy, but at least Eddy had been in worse situations like when he was caught in drag he put on voluntarily. Oh the painful jokes and gestures.

The dull one stood up and walked over to the edge of the water. He looked at his reflection, covered in lipstick marks all over his face. He didn't know how the boomerang would help but he agreed with Eddy, this needed to be stopped. He didn't know if the plan were to make him smart and think of a plan, or to use Double D and try to do the reverse psychology things again. Thoughts came to his head when May did what she did he could not shake off. He was scared of them.

"In the junkyard car, under the jiggle bed," Ed finally answered. Hopefully this plan would work.

"What are you planning to do?' Double D asked.

"Break off some boomerang splinters and slip it into their foods. The Kanker's opposites will never molest us again," Eddy answered.

"Oh but we need to test it first," Double D announced.

"What?" Eddy growled. "Why?"

"We have no idea if the boomerang would work if divided and if it would have any different affects. For all we know about the supernatural powers of that object giving them a piece of wood could kill them."

"Is that bad?" Ed asked making the water ripple with his finger. Double D turned on his oafish friend in shock.

"Of _course_ it's bad!"

"I don't see why either," Eddy agreed going by Ed's side. The one source of morals stood their dumb founded. Was he hearing correctly? Did he just hear Ed and Eddy say that they wouldn't care if the Kankers died? They were people, just like he was, just like they were. Nothing, not even insects, deserved the fate of murder. The only thing that did was a germ.

"Well, breaking it may for all we know may kill us," Double D tried to reason with them with points they would pay attention too.

"Then we will have to get them to break it themselves. How affective do you think a reverse-Double D would be at convincing them to bite and ingest a part of it?" Eddy asked turning to Ed.

"Now wait just a minute!!"

"Affective as a quarter is to convince you," Ed replied.

"What?!" the other two Eds snapped.

"But they'd defile him more and he won't say no. So I say no. He's our friend," Ed smiled and dipped his feet, still with his shoes and socks on, into the water. He dug his hands in and started to play with the dirt.

"Thank you Ed for your support!" Double D said sharply in Eddy's direction. "Please, Eddy, that would have been suicide!"

"Only until they did what you asked," Eddy reasoned.

"Oh puh-lease. When did they ever do what I asked?"

"You never tried asking them naked."

"GAH!" Double D shouted in exasperated. "It doesn't matter!! We are NOT doing it. I'm going home to take pictures of the evidence on my body and document it so I can use it to bring them to court when legally able to! That is how _I'm_ going to stop them. So I don't care how you handle this problem, just please, don't kill them!" He wanted nothing more than to ask them not to hurt them as well, but then they would want to know why he did not want them hurt. They couldn't know. When Eddy and Ed did not respond, he stormed off back to his house, back to his room. He cried while he took pictures of himself.

Ed and Eddy left to the junkyard to get the boomerang. Ed would carry it. It would be safest with him.

Ed dug his hand under the waterbed in the van. He groped around for the small wooden object. His fingers grazed something and for a split second he started his transformation but it left as quickly as it came. Ed smiled; it was the feeling of the boomerang. He reached a bit farther and clasped his hand round the edge and yanked it out before he would lose the memory of what he was doing. Eddy watched gleefully as Ed spasmed. They found it again but this time it was their weapon.

"Do you know what you are holding?" Eddy asked Ed.

"An imitation of an Australian Aboriginal instrument used most common thought to be a hunting tool made of by the crafting of elm with spiritualist designs," he stated matter-of-factly. Eddy growled, angered by both the fact that Ed was speaking more intellectually than he could understand and second, despite his hopes, Ed didn't remember anything about the toy's affect or they're plan. He probably didn't even know who the Kankers were. It was a completely different identity. Reverse-Ed was a computer. In fact, that was a good way to compare all their reverse selves in Eddy's mind, just different programming. Eddy couldn't remember what it was like to be in his other form, but by the descriptions given it sounded that he had no choice but to be motherly and nothing else. His character was the 2D opposite of his 3D self.

"Stay there," Eddy ordered. If Ed were Ed he would follow regardless, like a puppy, but the new Ed stood dormant. Eddy looked over the piles of filth until he saw the two things he wanted, a brick and a towel. He picked up them both and went over to his friend.

"Hold it still, I'm going to hit its edge with this brick, okay?" Eddy tried to make clear as if he were speaking to the normal Ed. The reverse-Ed eyed him oddly.

"I recall you in my past experiences," he stated. Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"You remember me?"

"That would be precisely what I just conferred to you."

Eddy ignored him and smashed the brick against the wood.

-------------

First chapter. Next up is Nintendiehard.


	2. Get Outta My Ed!

Chapter 2, "Get Outta My Ed!"

(AN's)

Y'like the name of the chapter? Made it up myself I did.

Well FanofDaEdBoyz, you gave me a great start. Here's what I came up with. By the way, in case you're wonderin about the title, I'm focusing the majority of the chapter on what's going on inside the main character's mind. Get it now? So, narration and whatnot is like thus/thoughts will be inside these lines, (they work JUST LIKE quote marks)/ "And spoken word is obviously _in _quotation marks". Make sure you understand before trying to read, or it'll get WAHAAHAAHAAY too confusing.

Oh, and if you've read chapter one (and…seriously, you need to die if you're not smart enough to realize you have to read chapter 1 before chapter 2) then you'll know that this is gonna be a bit of a racy fan fic. Some chapters that is, I cannot speak for the following chaps. I'm trying to keep it from being too gratuitous, but I'm just continuing it ok, so…well…be prepared alright?

I wish I could have made this longer, but In the end I'm glad for the seven page limit. Kept me from rambling like I usually do. But I digress.

Now read! Read I say! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!

--------------------------------

/What a pansy, too much of a wuss to even come and see if it works,/ Eddy thought as he and Ed walked to the junkyard. /This'll work, I _know _it will…I think./ His own doubt was simply a way to keep his mind occupied. If he didn't concentrate and keep his mind working, he knew it would just wander back to the events of the last couple hours. /Just…just gotta find the damned thing and then find somethin to break it with. Man the gravel here is kinda crunchy here, hey I wonder if I can smell the junk yard from here./ His thoughts were now getting more abstract, and more hurried. The truth of it was that he was scarred. He was afraid of his own mind, returning to the Park n' Flush, to _their _trailer… /to where Lee got me off./

"Eeep", Eddy chirped, stifling it with both his hands cupped tightly over his mouth. He panicked. What if Ed had heard him think what he just thought/What if…/ he finally regained his senses and slowly removed his hands from his mouth. Replacing a look of panic and worry, with a deep scowl at his own actions. /Wait, he can't hear my thoughts. Only _I'm _allowed to do that!/ Even though he had regained his composure on the outside, Eddy was still _very _unstable on the inside. His mind was working in overdrive, trying not only to avoid thinking about it, but simultaneously trying to rationalize it. He wrestled furiously against himself…and he wasn't sure who was winning.

/That was seriously F&ked up. I need to find that stupid boomerang! How the hell did it happen anyway? Argh! I just need to think damnit! What happened?/ His mind fell into the deep pit he had tried to avoid, and he began replaying the events in his mind.

He no longer remembered how they had gotten there, or when the Kankers had ambushed them. Regardless, they were all stuck in the girls' shared room. Marie had Double-D stuck in the closet. (Eddy's mind deviated from the memories to ponder the irony of that statement but quickly returned.) While Marie was torturing Double-D, May had taken Ed to behind their bed, away from sight. But Lee preferred to be right in the middle of the room, almost as though she were an exhibitionist and wanted everyone to see. /She could've at least taken me somewhere else, so we could be alone!/ Eddy's thought angrily. /At least it wasn't outside this time…if she did _that _outside…/his thought trailed back to the rerun that was now playing in his head. He was scared as always, sweating .45 caliber bullets and frantically looking around for a way out like a trapped rodent. He knew there wouldn't be, but for some reason he always tried. He saw Ed disappear behind the bed, and then heard the closet door slam shut. He remembered thinking that it sounded like a cell door.

That sound had been the death blow to Eddy's hopes of escape, and he finally turned his attention to his red-headed captor. She held him down with her hands on his shoulders, and casually lounged on top of his quivering body. He could feel the area rug underneath him beginning to soak up some of his freezing-cold sweat. Lee had grown and developed in the last 3 years, but hadn't changed much. The one important thing that hadn't changed was that she was still much bigger and stronger than he was. Her hair was a bit longer, though it still curled in an unnatural way, and _still _covered her eyes completely. Despite this, her mouth tended to be all she needed to express herself.

"So Big Boy," she started. She had begun using that name for to mock him about a year previous. "It looks like it's just you and me…so what do _you _wanna do?" She smiled a sadistic smile while Eddy responded with a few high pitched exhalations, testaments to his fear. "Leave it up to me? That's so sweet of you." To Eddy's severe dismay, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, reaching around to cradle his head so he couldn't pull away. His muffled mouth finally found it's voice and he screamed. Lee rose again and gave him an unpleasant look. "What was that for?" she asked, then promptly smacked Eddy across the face, not waiting for an answer. Before he could recover from the blow, she returned to his mouth. Eddy wanted to scream again, but knew it would only result in more pain.

/That…bitch smacks too damn hard,/ Eddy reminisced, rubbing his face. To the outside world, he might as well have been a zombie, all he did was trudge along, following Ed. He completely was lost in his flashback.

With her dry, cracked lips pressed against his, she began to explore his mouth with her tongue. This worried Eddy even more and he began to wave his arms frantically, groping around for something…ANYTHING that could stop her. He reached around her back, randomly feeling around for a switch or something. He had stopped thinking clearly. He was even more surprised that it somehow worked. She raised off of him again, but this time was smiling a beguiling, or rather to Eddy, _bewildering_, smile.

"Something you're lookin' for there Big Boy?" Eddy was confused…even more so than usual. "Well lemmie see if I can help you find it." She sat up on his midsection now. Just enough to keep him held down. Next, she grabbed his right hand and brought it toward her. Eddy was getting more concerned with every second. This wasn't normal, not that anything about what the Kankers did to them was ever "_normal"_. Usually they did everything, just restrained them and then had their way with the boys. In the past year, things had become more…_intense_. The Kankers had usually satisfied themselves with simple smooches, and _cuddling_. But their progressing ages meant progressing interests, and the girls, if that's what they could be called, had grown more "adventurous."

Eddy was scared. Each new encounter with the Kankers meant something new, something he knew he wouldn't like. Today was no exception. Lee continued to force his trembling hand toward her. Since she only needed to sit on Eddy to effectively hold him down, Lee had both hands free. With the other hand, she lifted her shirt up slightly, enough only to allow for her to force Eddy's hand up it with her own. This was unexpected and caused Eddy to sweat even more, his increase in perspiration not going unnoticed by Lee. "Oh? So this _is _what you were after?" She still had that smile on her face, and the fact that it hadn't changed heightened Eddy's fears.

Eddy remembered the rest with disturbing clarity. He could almost _see _what was going on under Lee's red and white tank-top. It wasn't much different from the one she had when they first arrived in Peach Creek, save that it was much looser. About 2 sizes too large. He stared at the red, polka-dotted fabric, a visual image playing in his mind that accompanied the sensations. She felt her hand, forceful and cold, but he also felt her stomach, which was soft and warm. He even felt the soft fabric of Lee's shirt. He was getting scared, but at the same time, something else…even now he wasn't so sure what it was.

His hand was snaked up further and further until he felt something else. Fabric, but not as soft and fluid as Lee's shirt. It was rigid, and held firmly in place by wiring and straps. Lee's hand stopped moving his, but didn't let it go. Her other hand had let go of the bottom of her shirt and was reaching for her back over her shoulder. "Hold on a sec Sweetie," she said softly, in an unusually breathy tone. Something had changed. Her hand disappeared behind her neck briefly, and then suddenly there was a snap, and Lee's bra loosened. "Ah…that's a bit better, isn't it?" Eddy wasn't sure if she was asking him, or just saying it rhetorically. The loosening of the bra was very noticeable to Eddy, and when it did, Lee's hand forced Eddy's up even further.

Past the underwire felt much warmer, and Eddy could feel…everything. He was surprised, and it wasn't until then that he realized he had stopped shaking. Lee stopped Eddy's hand on top of her breast and left it there. She finally released her death-grip on his hand, and pulled her hand out of her shirt again. Eddy was dumfounded. He wasn't sure what to do…what to say. Apparently, Lee wasn't under similar constraints. "Well, aren't you gonna do something?" Eddy immediately thought about his brother, maybe there was something he'd heard from his brother about this sort of thing. He couldn't think of anything and so he decided to just wing it, hoping he would do _something _right. He began to squeeze softly, massaging with unsure, maladroit, trembling. Somehow he must have gotten it right, because Lee's smile was erased and replaced by slightly parted lips. She made a swift inhalation, followed by a soft, slow, moaning exhale, and then repeated randomly.

Eddy was increasingly unsure of himself. Something wasn't right, but he wasn't thinking straight. He continued fumbling around, until Lee finally said something again, "Oh!?" Eddy stopped, wondering what was going to happen, fearing for the worst. She slowly raised herself to a crouch and looked down at where she had been sitting. She then looked Eddy square in the face and smiled wickedly. Eddy wasn't sure what she was thinking, all he knew was that his pants were feeling a bit uncomfortable. He then looked down the length of his body. He couldn't _see _anything, but regardless, he still understood what she had noticed. He was aroused. Not just a little either, he was _completely_ stimulated, as much as he had ever been, and it was obvious that Lee had noticed. Before he knew what was happening, Lee flopped down on the rug next to Eddy, with a slightly different smile slashed across her face.

Now that he thought about it, she wasn't holding him down anymore…he probably could've escaped if he wanted to. /N-no, she…she probably woulda got me by the neck or something,/ he rationalized.

As she settled herself, Eddy couldn't help but look at where her eyes likely were. Her face was only a few inches away from his. He had been more surprised than ever with the last series of events, and felt almost sick, wondering what would happen next. He could feel himself sweating again, and Lee obviously picked up onto it. "Oh don't be scared Big Boy. Not like _I _should be the only one havin' any fun." Before Eddy could begin to think about what she mean, he felt a hand trailing down his stomach. He raised his head to look down his body and saw her hand, just before it slipped down into his loose-fitting jeans.

That was it, he was totally freaked out then, but the idea of what she was doing paralyzed him somehow. Before he knew it, he felt her cool fingers slowly caressing, and wrapping around him. "Oooh, I guess you _are _a _Big Boy_," Lee commented. Eddy's head shot back up to see Lee's face which was caught in a small, mischievous grin. Eddy was confused, but then all of his attention was ripped away by the sensation of Lee's hand, massaging him. His mind grew fuzzy, and his vision blurred. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the feeling of Lee's hand.

It was the strangest feeling he'd ever had, and he didn't know why. /S'not like I never jerked off before…'the hell? But… I guess…I guess it was so different from my brother's magz… It wasn't like I…/ Eddy's mind trailed away, back to his previous thoughts about the sensation.

Lee was firmly in control of Eddy, and something about that made Eddy peak much faster. Somehow, when it was someone else's hand, the sensations were increased dramatically. Eddy's mind was _barely _able to comprehend his own thoughts…he wondered if this was what it was like to be drunk. But then suddenly, everything became all too clear when he felt himself reaching the untimely culmination of his pleasant feelings. His instincts must have taken over, because for reasons he wasn't sure of, he was worried that it was happening too soon. He tried as hard as he could, considering he had never had this sort of problem before. He clenched his eyes, and gritted his teeth, but all of his efforts were ultimately in vain.

Eddy remembered feeling like a opened bottle of soda that was shaken up too much…_and _was left in the sun for a week.

Lee was noticeably surprised by Eddy's actions, but a smile returned to her face quickly. "Well well, little Eddy. That was a bit faster than I expected, but we're gonna be here a while so-"

"Yaaaaa! No kissy-kissy! Ahhhh!" Ed's voice cut through Eddy's mind like a knife, and suddenly the world around him that was previously forgotten, returned. He looked past Lee's head at the bed on the other side of the room, thinking he might be able to discern what was going on, despite not having X-Ray vision. He wasn't able to see anything, but then suddenly the bed began to move toward him quickly. He immediately forgot about Lee, her hand, and the sticky mess that was the result of her methods. He was focused only at the side of the bed that was closing in, and the thought of the pain it was about to inflict on him. He could hear Ed screaming still, a strange undertone to the charging furnishing.

Eddy clenched his eyes in anticipation of the pain, but then opened his eyes at the strange crashing sound that followed. His quick eyes studied the room, and put together what must have happened. The headboard of the bed had caught on the closet door, ripping it open, and halting the bed. He now saw a lipstick covered Ed hop over the bed, and run to the closet door, where Double-D was slowly emerging like a plane-crash victim. He was also equally covered in kiss marks, though his were a bluish color. He suddenly realized that this was his chance. While everyone was distracted, he quickly got up, the tugging of Lee's wrist reminded him that she was still in his pants. He quickly grabbed her wrist, removed it, and led the retreat out of the door, down the "stairs", and out the door.

Like every other time, they all ran like cowards, not daring to look back, until something got in there way. As it happened, the "something" this time was the creek. They tumbled down the creek, helter-skelter until they came to shore next to the drainage pipe near the construction yard. As they crawled, soaked and gasping for air, the only bit of consolation Eddy had was that the creek water hid the fact that there were _other_ fluids…soaked into his pants.

/What she did…she…I don't know. Nothin like that's ever happened before…I don't like her! I _hate _her! So why did I-/ Eddy's concentration was suddenly wrenched away from his deliberations, but not before he had been able to contemplate/what if I _do_ like her?/

"Eddy! It's over here!" Ed yelled. He had been so lost in thought, he had walked passed the van. He had already taken too many risks, if he wasn't careful to keep up appearances, he might get found out. There might be _questions_. He quickly ran to the van to find the boomerang. A mischievous smile on his face, but in his mind…he wondered…

--------------------------------

Nothing more tortuous then a conflict with self-doubt is there?

Anyway, I hope you all liked it! PLEASE comment, I just love hearing what people have to say about my work.

Okay, so from here we go to chapter 3. Go to it Zodiac Rain! And have fun with it!


	3. A Challenge Too Many

Chapter Three, A Challenge Too Many

(It rhymes!)

AN:

Boring Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd N Eddy, and I'm not using them for profit. I'm only using them to practice my own writing skills.

Hi, it's ZodiacRain.

I'm not really a romance writer (if that's what you'd call it), so I've strayed away from the romantic aspects of the story. I didn't stray too far, though. It focuses a lot on Double D's thoughts, so I'm using the same /thought system/ and "speaking system" as Nintendiehard.

All together, this chapter is rated about PGish for cursing. The cursing is censored, though.

-----------------------

Double D sat at the desk in his bedroom, staring blankly out the window. The camera dangled in his hand. Five minutes earlier, he had taken pictures of the many bruises Marie had left him. The whole day had left him emotionally tired, but not drained. Part of him simply wanted to throw the camera away and forget about what had happened.

He tried to direct his thoughts away from Marie, but whenever he did, it went to a more dangerous topic. Were Ed and Eddy convincing the Kankers to break the boomerang? Were the Kankers dieing? Or had Ed and Eddy listen to him….

His mind sounded rather like a confusing debate hall:

/They wouldn't try something so dangerous. They wouldn't harm the Kankers! I know they'll take my advice and just go home./

/Take my advice? They _never_ listen to me. What makes me think they'll listen now?/

/They wouldn't harm them. Even though they're the Kankers…/

/Yes, they would. Listen to yourself, Eddward. You're in denial!/

/Then I should go back. I should talk them out of it./

/Why? The Kankers deserve it./

With that thought, images flashed before Double D's eyes. It was almost as if he was back in the closet with Marie. He closed his eyes, trying to forget. But he couldn't. He could no longer deny that he hated Marie. Even though it was against his morals, he wouldn't mind if Marie disappeared off the face of the Earth… or, rather/I'd be happy if Marie died./

Both his eyes snapped open. Had he really thought that? What a disturbing thought. How…

He knew what he had to do. He had to stop Ed and Eddy. Double D had to save the Kankers and prove to himself that he didn't mean it. He didn't really _hate _Marie. Hate is such a strong word. He simply _disliked _her.

Double D changed into clean clothes and slipped on his shoes. Blindly, he marched out of the house and into the middle of the street.

"Watch it, Double Dork!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin's bike was rushing straight at Double D. The Edboy froze, although it wouldn't have helped if he'd tried to run. Kevin wouldn't have been able to stop the bike from crashing into him. As it was, by the time Kevin had yelled out a warning, the bike was only a few feet away.

Suddenly, Kevin, the bike and Double D were sprawled on the ground. Pain seared through Double D's back and it didn't help that the bike was crushing him. He couldn't push the bike off, either; it had pinned both of his arms to the ground.

"Ugh! You've ruined my bike, dork!" Kevin growled as he stood up and pulled the bike off of Double D.

/Hasn't he thought of any better insults by now?/ Double D thought randomly as he got up.

Kevin muttered as he examined the bike, which was in bad condition. Part of it had to do with the fact that it was old. It was around back when Kevin was in junior high.

As they grew older, Kevin and the Eds avoided each other more and more often. /Maybe that's why he hasn't thought up any better insults./ The times they did meet, however, always ended in violent brawls. And Double D always went home bruised. Kevin was one of the worst things… /second worst, actually/… about living in the cul-de-sac.

"The tire's flat!" Kevin yelled, followed by some obscenities. Kevin's parents promised him that if he kept the bike in good shape, they'd give him an expensive motorcycle when he turned sixteen. Since then, he kept the rusty old bike in the best shape possible. And now there was a giant hole in one of the tires! At the point, Double D normally would have been extremely scared… bud he wasn't. "Now I'll never get that motorcycle!"

/What a great day/, Double D thought sarcastically, watching as one of the handles fell off the bike when Kevin touched it. /First the Kanker sisters. Then Eddy and Ed go and say they don't care if they kill people! Kevin, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for this!/

Kevin whirled around, glaring at Double D. If psychics existed, Kevin obviously wasn't one. Otherwise he would have sensed this was the one day he should have left Double D alone. "Dork!" he bellowed. "Watch where you're _going_, you… you DORK!"

His blind rage momentarily seceded somewhat when he realized Double D was alone. "Where are the other dorks?" he snapped.

Double D didn't respond. /Leave me _alone_. You're not worth my anger. Not when problems like Marie exist. Not when Ed and Eddy might kill Marie… Why do I care? Why do I care if Marie gets hurt?/

"Hey, dork! Can't you hear? Where are the other morons?" Double D usually would have answered by then. Kevin was getting angrier by the minute.

/I do care. Marie's not a good person but…./ It was too confusing. His thoughts drifted from words into silent emotions: anger, hatred, doubt, self-disgust….

"What are you, deaf?" Kevin yelled, cracking his knuckles.

Double D couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP, Kevin! Just… fcking shut up!"

Everything seemed to freeze. It was as if time, itself, had stopped in surprise. Birds in nearby trees stopped chirping; the loud noise was what had frightened them, but it seemed as if the threat had scared them, too.

Sarah was walking down the lane when she overheard the cursing. "Was that Double D?" she whispered out loud, her legs freezing underneath her. She listened in, silently glad that the fence was hiding her from the view of the other two.

The main reason she was outside of the cul-de-sac was because Jimmy had gone into town to get a haircut, and she was bored. Visiting the nearby cul-de-sac hadn't helped, either, so she headed back home. Now that she was older, she wasn't as bratty anymore. She'd simply grown aloof; often, she left the neighborhood (usually with Jimmy) so she wouldn't have to deal with her older brother's stupid antics.

But she'd become worried about her brother as of late. Ed never talked to her about it, but she could sense that something had changed. She'd even stopped yelling at her brother, but he hardly noticed it. Silently, she wondered if Kevin and Double D's argument had something to do with Ed. /Where's Ed? Is he okay?/

Double D had cursed. The realization was sinking in on her.

He'd never cursed in his life. In fact, Sarah could hardly remember the few times that he'd _yelled. _

First, her brother started acting strange. And now Double D…. Something was wrong. It disturbed her that she couldn't figure it out. But being the stubborn girl she was, she decided then and there that she'd find out, no matter what.

Everything was still silent. Double D held in his breath, and Kevin stared, shocked. It was the only word that fit his expression- shocked.

The curse echoed through Double D's head. /How could I have gotten so angry?/ "I'm sorry, Kevin. That's not what I meant to say. I'm sorry, I've had a bad day… The Kankers and- I didn't mean to yell…"

Sarah let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Kevin didn't move. He still had the shocked expression on his face.

Double D continued to apologize, non-stop, repeating the same things over and over, though he left out the part of the Kankers. Kevin continued to stare, unhearing. Then he spoke, softly but threateningly.

"Is that a challenge?"

Double D's apologizes stopped.

/NO! I need to stop Eddy and Ed! I don't need a challenge!/

"No," was what he simply said.

Kevin hadn't heard him. "It was a challenge, wasn't it?"

"Listen to me, Kevin," Double D said deliberately and slowly. "I've just had a bad day. I didn't mean it."

"Six o'clock tonight. Right here," Kevin growled. He grabbed his bike and walked away, leaving Double D to stare and Sarah to worry.

/Six o'clock. That doesn't give me much time…/ Double D started to walk in the opposite direction- towards the trailer park.

Sarah silently panicked about her older brother. When Kevin was mad at one of the Eds, all of them ended up with bruises. She remembered that Double D had said something about the Kankers. /He's walking towards the trailer park. Is Ed there?/

Quiet as a ghost, she followed Double D.

----------------------

That was pretty fun to write! (Though it wasn't much fun for Double D.) I wonder what'll happen next, now that Sarah's involved….

Next up is chapter four which will be written by AmarieC!


	4. Two Negatives Make an Ed

Well well, Hi!!! Well, I'm AmarieC, and this is chapter four. Basically, this chapter is going to include more Ed, and will be angsty, and we'll see if I'm any good at written humor. Thoughts are in italics and second or first person, and words that are in the narration but italicized are not thoughts.

Thanks to ZodiacRain for giving me such interesting and complicated circumstances to pick up on in this chapter- complicated indeed. But this was very easy to write, it kinda just flowed out and fit together like kindergarten-level puzzle.

"Let's get it on!"

**Chapter Four: "Two Negatives Make an Ed"**

For Edd, everything had to be clean, neat, pleasant. Everything had to make sense, everything needed to be based on common decency and consideration for others. But delicate Eddward, although he strongly believed that this was the way everything should be, never had lived in that kind of world.

And he knew that.

But he had resolved a long time ago that he would be different, he would uphold the decency that he had once believed every one had, and he would try his best to influence others to his point of view. As useless as this aim had been throughout his life, he met his match when he first heard the horrifyingly uncompromising voices of the three Kanker sisters. That had been three years ago, and now his heart had been hardened As odd as it would sound, as contradicting as it was for his ever-compassionate demeanor: Edd was now afraid that he might very well HATE the Kanker sisters, with Marie at the very top of his small list. But at the second that Eddy and Ed's lack of compassion earlier that day had reached his understanding, he had thrown it out of his head as garbage, never to be considered. It was something unspeakable and even -although he tried so hard not to use this word- evil.

Never in a thousand years did he think, even for one second, that murder was even possible for such innocents living in a suburban cul-de-sac where the most serious thing that ever happened was... well, the Kankers. Had they asked this upon themselves? Could he find it rational for them to kill them?

As he stomped helplessly down the road to the trailer park, his mind was near to bursting with the possibilities, the reasons, the excuses.

_Self-defense._

It was as plain as if someone had said it out a megaphone in his face, although he had just thought it in the deepest burrow of his mind.

He stopped in the middle of the road, no paranoia, even after Kevin had just run into him. The bruised flesh of his arms and chest were now accompanied with several gashes and bleeding scratches. But he ignored this, only seeing the path ahead, and hearing the bizarre thoughts in his own head.

_Self-defense. _

He couldn't notice his own blood, let alone Sarah who watched from thirty feet's distance. Her eyes wandered with curiosity, her feet restless with the stop. She couldn't keep walking if he just stood there, her mind agitated with suspense: _Why is he JUST standing there?_

He gasped aloud, face white with shame over the thoughts he didn't believe he had any right in thinking. With all the embarrassment, pain, and torment the Kanker sisters had put him and his two best friends through over the years, he still did not see them as worthy of death.

"Who am I?" He moaned aloud, startling Sarah from the place she stood. She recognized the misery and confusion in Edd's voice: she heard the helplessness. Somewhere in her cold outer shell she felt desire to console him, but she knew that she would then have to explain why she was following him. She was not exactly in an innocent place at that time, hiding behind a corner in the fence.

Edd knew he was not a masochist. In no way did he enjoy Marie's creative tormenting tactics. He despised her, and hated her ways. So why did he feel this way?

_What way?_

Then the truth whispered in his head, unanswered in the outside. And suddenly, his eyes widened, a gasp of realization pushing from his mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed watched Eddy inch up to the trailer, following closely. Not at all did he think that the crawling along the ground, the complete silence, or the head-to-toe camouflage they sported was excessive for their situation. He was too busy focusing on his fantasies of a Kanker-free life. He thought of the blonde who tormented him almost daily. He thought of how cruel and 'gross' she was. And then, with goose bumps formed on his skin, he thought of never having to see her again.

But, to his surprise, the happy connotations that were **supposed** to be associated with this thought didn't come. All he felt was a sort of emptiness, and... sadness.

"Huh?" He asked aloud, and loud. He had never been one for depth or secrecy...

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy tried to keep to a whisper, continuing to use his elbows to etch across the overgrown grass and litter to a certain silver trailer. In his pocket, wrapped in the towel he had used before, were eight rather large and oblong slivers of the mysterious boomerang that him and Ed had 'disassembled'.

Ed silenced quickly, having been done before Eddy chastised him. They both continued along the ground, every once in a while looking up at the only window on this side of the trailer to make sure a chancing Kanker was not looking out. When they came to their destination, they both leaned up against the trailer, sitting on the ground. Eddy was panting for some unknown reason to Ed- physical exertion didn't bother him any.

The shorter boy looked up at his friend, confusion from the fight he had had with himself still gleaming in his eyes. This had been one day filled with the most opportune of conflicts, and now he was beginning to wonder if everyone, even his own self, was against him.

Ed took it differently when he thought of May. Yes, he was confused, but he was all willing to accept his feelings if... that was what they were. He scratched his head, waiting for his companion's instructions. But when he looked at Eddy, he almost saw hesitation in his eyes.

"Ed, uh..." he licked his lips to pass time, his heart beating in his chest, "Ed... get up to the kitchen window and see if they're in there." Eddy hated the fact that he had sounded unsure for a second there. But Ed didn't notice, just got up and went around the corner to the kitchen window.

Since Ed's height had only increased since his preteen years, he jumped up to a slight, metal sill and held on so he could look in. What he saw was a darkened room of tiles and food stains. He found himself subconsciously looking around for May in particular, but no Kanker could be seen.

"Are they in there?" He heard Eddy from below. He looked down at him, shaking his head, to have a flat screw driver thrown up to him. It hit him in the face and fell back down to the ground.

For a few minutes after, as Ed laughed contentedly, Eddy just stared at the screw driver, slouching in his place. Finally he picked up the tool of choice and prepped his friend. "You were supposed to catch the screw driver and pry open the window!"

Ed noticed how much shorter Eddy looked when he was angry, responding, "Oh! Okay Eddy!" He said in a tone louder than usual, as he took a hand from the sill to salute his friend. The shortest Ed watched in disbelief as Ed did not fall, but stayed unnaturally up on the wall, with one hand propping him up to eye level with the window. He threw it again, taking the feat for granted, and watched as Ed went to grab for it. He snatched it up and then proceeded to pry open the window. It slid open with a little squeak, and Ed dropped the screw driver in his pocket, happy with his work. He jumped down, quickly took up his friend, and threw him up, aiming for the window.

"AHH!!!" Eddy tried to stop himself from screaming as he went flying into the window. Ed held up his thumb, tongue on the side of his mouth, soon jumping up and climbing in after him. Eddy crash landed on the kitchen table, when Ed came up. He got down, groaning.

"Keep it down Ed!" He whispered angrily, peering into the living room for a second. The entire first floor was abandoned and dark, and this reassured Eddy's suspicion that the girls had heard the commotion. With everything secure, he proceeded to the fridge, taking the slivers from his pocket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd was now at the Park n' Flush trailer park's main and only entrance, wringing his hands in anticipation and being driven completely crazy with his own feelings. He knew why he could not let Marie be harmed, he knew why, and it horrified him. He could've very well been instituted, when he thought of Marie's flirtatious smile, her mischievous yet very observant eye, her sense of humor, attention to detail, and the confidence with which she carried herself.

He had to stop his friends from harming the girl he wanted as his own.

His pace became rushed as he went over the gravel, beginning to pant and sweat. Sarah watched him enter, and picked up her pace as well. Whatever the reason why he was here, she knew that it was going to end badly. There must have been a very desperate situation unfolding around her, she knew, otherwise this was the last place that Edd would come voluntarily.

She prepared herself for the inevitable, hoping she would be able to help her brother and even his two eccentric friends, before she admitted to herself that she never had been any match for the Kanker sisters.

So, turning back to the cul-de-sac, she decided it was time to get backup- and quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd looked at the wavering sun, estimating the time to five-thirty. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for his confrontation with Kevin. And he knew that would only make him more angry, so he had to be there. As he got deeper into the park, he thought he had discerned the sound of footsteps. He began to panic, looking ahead to where the sound was coming from, and then looking for a place to hide. But before he could jump in a very thorny rose bush, two figures appeared.

"Ed, Eddy?!" He calmed down, just to flare up again with questions and fear. "What did you do?!"

Eddy cracked a smile, looking at his hysterical friend. "Just doin' stuff Double D!"

"Don't you act all innocent with me mister! What did you do? Where is the boomerang?"

Eddy continued to act smug and ambiguous, "Some of it's in the dump, some of it's in the Kanker's food." Ed nodded in agreement, proud of their exertions.

But Edd, on the other hand, pulled his hat over his ears and panicked again. "Oh my! Why Eddy? Why? You don't know how it could affect them! I'm surprised to even see you, my two dearest friends, still in health after having destroyed the cursed object, but making them eat pieces of it before testing it is..."

"No, Eddward. I tested it, as Eddy has related to me, prior to his inserting of the slivers into a very delicate pie that was in the Kanker's refrigerator." Ed admitted with eloquence. Eddy rolled his eyes, as Edd continued.

"You did WHAT?! Ed! Do you not realize what risk you took in so doing!?" He turned to Eddy, "Why did he do this?"

Eddy tried to back away from his hysteric friend, keeping his demeanor as smooth as possible, "Because he thought the slivers looked like 'lady fingers'," he answered in a mock tone, turning on Ed, "What the hell is a lady finger?!"

The usually most intellectual Ed, now over the shock of the dangers, tried to soothe him: "Eddy, please calm down. A lady finger is a small, spongy cake."

But this only angered Eddy more, and he became louder, "A 'small, spongy cake'?!!!" He grabbed one of the wooden slivers from his pocket and held it up to Ed's face, "Does this look like a spongy ANYTHING to you?"

"No, but you must recall that at the time I was slightly effected by an early case of dementia." Ed said, taking his glasses off his face and wiping them on his jacket edge. But this time Eddy didn't snap back, but suddenly began to cry.

"I'm a terrible mother!" He plopped down onto the ground, weeping, "My dear Casey needs me, and where am I? On a date with two hot guys!"

"What?!" Edd let out before he was able to realize that the boomerang sliver had effected Eddy once more. "This boomerang is becoming quite annoying. I, for one, wish it's effect hadn't survived the destruction you two are so prone to." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and carefully removed the wooden sliver from Eddy's hand, putting it back in his pocket inside the towel, not knowing of a safer place to keep it.

As Eddy snapped back to reality, he felt someone's hand in his pocket. He jolted, quickly looking at a misunderstood Edd. "What are you doing?"

He halted, realizing what he was doing, violating Eddy's personal space. Quickly and bashfully, he removed his hand, giving an apologetic chuckle. "Sorry Eddy."

"You better be! I've had enough crap for one day!" He shouted without ever once noticing Edd's wounds.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I have a peculiar sensation that we are under an extreme circumstance of peril." Ed stated, carefully studying their surroundings.

Eddy was getting even more agitated with Ed's altered behavior, "What?"

But before Ed could answer, the sounds of a door open could be heard, and of footsteps now coming in their direction from the Kanker's trailer.

All three of the Eds swallowed hard and froze in fear, as behind them they heard the voice of three very cheerful-sounding girls:

"Hi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did the Kankers get hungry and eat the contaminated food or did they just hear the commotion and are investigating? Will Edd get out of his fight with Kevin? Will he win? Will Ed be smart forever? Will Eddy come to terms with his growing admiration for Lee? Will Edd and Ed be able to have anything to do with Marie and May? Well don't ask me, it's Coltman's turn to write. So good luck to you!

Please review and put all your trash in their respective receptacles on your way out. Thanks.


End file.
